Sealing a tonneau cover is important to its usefulness. A seal to accomplish this should prevent all water from getting beneath the cover, yet be easily removed for times when it is desired to remove the cover. It is of particular importance to seal the connection of the tonneau cover to the front of the bed behind the cab of the vehicle to which it is attached because, when a vehicle is driven in rain, water is very likely to be forced under the tonneau cover at that location. Prior art foam tapes and gaskets often fail or work poorly at that location from the time they are initially installed.